Kiyoko Chokushi
Kiyoko Chokushi (清子直死 Chokushi Kiyoko) is the newly appointed head of the Chokushi Clan, as well as the Kidō Corps Commander (鬼道衆 総帥, Kidoshu Soshi) and the current Grand Kidō Chief (大鬼道長, Dai Kidōchō). Appearance Kiyoko bears the appearance of, abnormally, a young petite girl with a slim figure; fair skin and pinkish-colored eyes. Her hair is abnormally lavender; with it being rather messy and long, going down to her back and tied in a single ponytail with two rather unsettled bangs. Her attire is quite out of the ordinary for a clan head, consisting of a light green petticoat that has golden lining held up by two small white straps that rest upon her shoulders; it should be noted that on her chest, there is a purple bow; under that a series of buttons are located. Adorning her lithe arms are detached sleeves; pink near her elbows with white ruffles trimming— the rest consists of emerald sleeves. In addition, she wears slippers that are a faint shade of pink; possessing a childish motif. Personality Kiyoko possesses an air of silliness yet she is still considered charismatic; one could compare her to Kagirinai Nagareboshi. Mostly seen fooling around and acting rather low-brow, the Chokushi Clan head has been noted to occasionally miss important meetings to participate in outlandish events, such as bobsledding in summer while singing. She is rather playful with her fellow clan members, acting as a 'cool older sister or mother' of sorts, always interested in their development and she enjoys assisting them whenever she can. However, Kiyoko has a serious side as well. When it comes to diplomatic matters and battles, she is hard-headed, stubborn, and ultimately stoic; such a change is regarded as rather shocking, a 'whiplash' of sorts; such an unnerving change at the drop of the hat is mainly to put her opponents off, though it could be said that she has been serious all along. She is regarded as a brilliant tactician and fearsome warrior; those who have crossed her path know better to underestimate her usual flowery actions. History Plot Two Clan War Arc *In Which Characters Return *Negotiations *Split and Deviate *Harukaze Powers & Abilities Kidō Master: As the current captain of the Soul Society's Kidō Corps, Kiyoko is extremely skilled in this regard. She is well able to use various high-level Kidō at full power with complete control, however, she admits destruction is more her forte than binding spells. Like many masters, she doesn't need an incantation to perform spells, but when the need arises, Kiyoko is able to pull off Kōjutsu Eishō (後述詠唱, "Spoken-After Incantation"). Kiyoko has displayed skill in forbidden techniques, both standard Soul Society fare and the multiple forbidden skills of her Clan. Like any Chokushi Clan head, her Clan's spells come second nature to her. With practice, she learned to combine Kidō spells with her own blade and lock them in similar to how Ichigo Kurosaki uses the Getsuga Tenshō, which augment her blade strokes. Hakuda Expert: Despite her lithe frame and status as a mage, Kiyoko opted for Hakuda courses when she was being trained. Due to this, she has skill in this regard as well, and is capable of taking on a many great opponents while unarmed. When in battle, Kiyoko prefers an aerial manner of exchanging blows when unarmed, the one thing she lacks is the power behind her blows to properly down her foes with unarmed strikes. In addition, she uses quick kicks and jabs to produce extra pain to the opponent, and while at first these blows do not seem as if they are inflicting any particular harm, the damage racks up frighteningly fast, but due to her status as a mage, Kiyoko in close-quarters is a quite rare to see. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: The art of Zanjutsu is the one art that Kiyoko shares a similar level of mastery with to her Kidō. She is fond of using her sword in battle, and her method of battling involves quick strikes to weak points. Even blows that aren't aimed to weak points have a decent amount of strength behind them, to cause deep, painful cuts. She often uses her sealed state in battle, rarely opting for her Shikai, which is a folding hand fan, however, with that state, she is still capable of parring sword strikes with ease. *'Hōzuri' (頬摺, "Cheek Stroke"): A simple but precise slash technique that is meant only to lightly graze and cause superficial wounds. :Akukendō (悪魔道, Way of the demon sword): Kiyoko's method of combining Kidō with Zanjutsu. Kiyoko notes that this is only possible with Kidō that originate from the hand, such as Shakkahō. Kidō like Bakudō #99 are difficult or impossible to combine with a blade. Combining Hadō is known to augment blade strikes for massive damage to various effects, combining Bakudō will created delayed binding effects. Shunpo Expert: As an expert in the use of Shunpo, Kiyoko is considerably fast and capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time. Due to her small frame, her skill in this forte is augmented further; packing explosive power within her small frame, her leg strength allows her to tremendously amplify her skill in Shunpo, allowing her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in a matter of moments; mostly appearing as specks of light as she moves, she is able to move enormous distances in the blink of an eye. Immense Spiritual Power: As the Kidō Corps Captain, Kiyoko boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. Her spiritual energy is shown great enough to use multiple high-level Kidō without tiring. In fact, her spiritual power, in both amount and pressure is easily comparable to Kagirinai Nagareboshi; to the point that another similarity the two share is that the auras unleashed from their person can bring low-level foes to their knees. When her spiritual pressure clashed with Kagirinai's, the two auras canceled each other out, showing their equal strength. An unseen phenomena; Kiyoko is able to utilize her spiritual energy and channel it into any part of her body that she desires for various effects. In addition, because of her inability to age, Kiyoko's spiritual power, as noted by certain individuals feels rather "unique". Notably, she doesn't release a massive aura, but a soft, angelic glow. Zanpakutō Amaterasu (天照, Illuminating Heaven) is the name of Kiyoko's Zanpakutō. Similar to Hachigen Ushōda, she doesn't usually carry her Zanpakutō on her person, but keeps it sealed in a pocket dimension, from which she can summon it's sealed form with ease. Amaterasu's sealed form takes the form of a nodachi with a flat circle for a guard. The guard is decorated with an "N". *'Kōkan Haretsu' (光環破裂, "Corona Burst"): At the instant of the slash, Amaterasu absorbs Kiyoko's spiritual energy and releases highly condensed flame at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack before flying forward. This slash takes the form of a purple vacuum of blazing flame, which can burn through anything it touches. The Kōkan Haretsu is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. *'Shikai:' Amaterasu's release command is Set the World on Fire (火の世界設定する Hi no Sekai Settei Suru), the blade's guard alters itself, becoming the handle of a hand fan, and the blade shrinks and then deviates, becoming the remaining parts of a purple hand fan, the Shikai form of Amaterasu. When ready to attack, small flickers of flame in various shades of purple emerge from the tips of the fan. The fan itself was rumoured to be the Legendary Bashōsen (芭蕉扇; Literally meaning "Banana Palm Fan"), however, Kiyoko herself denies this. **'Shikai Special Ability': Amaterasu's ability revolves around the manipulation of fire. Kiyoko's flames are highly intense, touted by Kiyoko to be the "fires of hell", and take on a purple hue. They are capable of burning a humanoid being to death in a matter of seconds and heavily injuring even a Mototsu. The flames are capable of burning through anything in their path, even smothering weak fire-elemental Kidō and fire type-Zanpakutō with some effort. These flames can also act in the capacity of a rocket booster, allowing Kiyoko to fly if perpetually launched in the opposite direction. The flames which appear around her eyes are connected to her emotions and appear mainly when she is angry. Kiyoko's flames don't burn indiscriminately and she is able to adjust what and how far they burn. Additionally, scorch marks don't appear when she burns the ground. Kiyoko says that her flames, in addition to being able to burn, are "flare halberds that destroy everything," which implies that her flames have a high amount of destructive ability. ***'Heat Control': Amaterasu grants Kiyoko the ability to control heat; with it, she is able to heat a wide range of liquids, heat metal to scalding temperatures, or melt ice. ***'Pressure Control': This ability enables Kiyoko to superheat the air around her, causing a rise in air pressure in small, enclosed areas which has explosive implications. Kiyoko is able to grant her regular attacks this property in small areas so that when they make contact, they explode violently. ****'Yariga' (槍牙, "Spear Fang"): Kiyoko creates a trident-like weapon using her flames, which has purple flames spiraling around the haft. She can use this weapon as a projectile or as a physical weapon. When thrown, it produces a raging inferno that spirals out from the epicenter of the point where the trident impacted. Kiyoko can only utilize this technique once before she has to recharge. The purple flames released by this technique upon impact can quickly inflict severe burns and heavy damage upon Kiyoko's opponent. ****'Waremefunka' (割れ目噴火, "Fissure Eruption"): Kiyoko can focus fireballs into the fan and, by waving it downwards, she creates a mix of smog and fire to cover the area to mask the area; meanwhile by waving it downwards again, fissures erupt in the ground in random places. From these fissures, geysers of purple fire erupt from the ground; if there is no fissure near her foe, then regardless at the moment of these eruptions, flaming rocks fly in all directions. ****'Eien no Honō' (永遠の炎, "Eternal Blaze"): Kiyoko's strongest technique in Shikai, it requires her to charge up for the subsequent blast by unlocking pouring all of her spiritual power into one attack. During her charging, she cannot move and is therefore vulnerable to any strikes made by an enemy. Once she has finished charging, Kiyoko can then unleash one devastating, concentrated blast of blazing spiritual power that burns away at everything it touches, sans the sturdiest defenses. Upon being released, it splits into nine fiery dragons that can all strike individually, before they all converge, forming a massive sphere of purple fire that explodes a few seconds after. *'Bankai: Kyūzuryūjin Amaterasu' (九頭龍陣天照, "Nine Headed Dragon Formation of Illuminating Heaven"): In Bankai, the violent flames of Amaterasu expand, before sharpening and molding themselves into a set of nine dragons that encircle her; it should be noted when stationary, four of the dragons wrap around her arms and legs respectively, forming an armour of flame of sorts that enhances her physical strength drastically. In addition, one other dragon forms body armour of flames, leaving the last four to float behind her in a wing-like formation. As the dragons are part of Kiyoko's Bankai, the damage they can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of Kiyoko's spiritual pressure; meaning over time, the dragons slowly dissapear. **'Bankai Special Abilities': In her Bankai, Kiyoko's parameters are drastically augmented, not just in her flame manipulation, but also in her physical and spiritual ability. Her flames gain a silver outline, and they gain the ability to devour offending fire Zanpakutō and Kidō in two seconds flat just by making contact with them. The dragons materialized in her final release can be used for multiple purposes, such as offence, defence, healing, and binding; these properties can also combine, gaining multiple unique combinations. ***'Hyper-Speed Combat': Kiyoko's Bankai can perform high-speed combat by amassing massive amounts of purple flame on her back and forming gigantic wings of flame; also granting her the ability of flight. Her new speed is so great, that it also enhances her Shunpo prowess and allows her to create dozens of afterimages to confound her opponent. Unlike regular afterimages, these images still contain mass, allowing Kiyoko to pull off numerous blows to her opponent from all angles. At a single thought, Kiyoko can disengage the mass, reverting them to normal afterimages. These afterimages can also be utilized in a similar manner to Utsusemi. With the aid of Zankaen Ningyō, Kiyoko's hyper-speed is given a fiery twist, giving the foolish opponent who attempts to attack one of Kiyoko's afterimages minimal chance when it comes to dodging the incredible burn contact damage of a Zankaen Ningyō. ***'Zankaen Ningyō' (残火炎人形, "Lingering Blaze Puppet"): Kiyoko is able to shape a large amount of purple flames into her exact likeness, which function as if they were Kiyoko herself, even able to bleed. After sustaining enough damage, they become miniature dragons and rise to the heavens before turning to ash. Kiyoko often makes use of these puppets to utilize some of her stronger attacks and to act as diversions or support in the heat of battle. ***'Enryūgeki' (炎龍撃, "Flaming Dragon Shot"): With a single command, Kiyoko causes the dragons manifested by her Bankai to shoot forward, all locked on and focusing upon her foe. The dragons are touted to chase their foes to the ends of the earth, no matter where the foe is standing, even if they possessed high speed, as they would catch their foe eventually. The dragons can move at impossible angles, that always manages to reach its target; they will always change their path around any obstacles or pierce through any wall in order to reach their target. However, as a downside, the dragons are easy to deflect and dissipate. As they move though the atmosphere, they gather and condense stray spiritual particles upon their forms to increase in speed. ***'Jūha Kōen' (風遁紅焔, "Beast Wave Crimson Blaze"): With a single command, Kiyoko causes the dragons to spread out, dissapearing from sight for the briefest of moments, before once again reappearing and latching onto their limbs, trailing up their arms and legs before constricting them, holding them in place. The flames they consist of, instead of burning the target paralyse them, leaving them unable to move their arms and legs, and without access to their limbs, they are essentially left unable to utilize any fighting moves. However, by focusing one's mind, the target is able to break free from this bind. ***'Ryūki' (隆起, "Prominence"): Kiyoko condenses stray spiritual particles into her body, before converting it into flame; also compressing the dragons upon her body to augment her further. After several seconds, the flames expand into the form of dragon wings which unleash an explosive burst of flame to launch Kiyoko at her target at high speeds. Upon making contact with her opponent, Kiyoko unleashes a powerful slash with her fan which "purifies the very soul". The flames released during this technique resembles that of of a dragon soaring to the skies. It is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It is a recycling of the spiritual energy just used and spread over the battlefield. Therefore, even though Kiyoko has been exhausted from spiritual energy, the ability can still be invoked. Trivia *Kiyoko's abilities list her as a "Master" instead of "Grandmaster" because Darkrai thinks such a title is stupid. *Kiyoko's image is based off the human form of Iris Heart from God Dimension Game Neptune V. The original artist is Tsukano. *Amaterasu was created by User:PersonaSuperiorDeus. Credit her for her work. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Clan Head Category:Chokushi Clan Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus